DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this program is to train promising young scientists at the postdoctoral level in the mulidisciplinary strategies of molecular, cellular and behavioral neuropsychopharmacology. Present day research on alcohol and other abused drugs requires methodologies that can pinpoint molecular and cellular sites in the brain, and integrate these mechanisms at the functional system level of analysis. The Scripps Alcohol Research Center (ARC), combined with a very active independent but interactive San Diego Alcohol Research Program, has developed methods for combining biochemical, morphological, physiological and behavioral research to arrive at broad based studies of sites and mechanisms of drug action. These methods permit the pursuit of research lines broadly through such fields as molecular biology, light and electron microscopic histology, immununo- cytochemistry, electrophysiologic analysis (in vivo and in vitro), tissue culture, neuroendocrinology, behavioral pharmacology, the correlation of animal behavior and neuronal discharge patterns, electroencephalography and event related cortical evoked potential recordings applied to animal and human subjects. In addition to developing those technical skills in our trainees deemed essential for their transition into career scientists, we also attempt to develop other important skills: creative research expression, critical selection of problems, data recording, validation and security, data interpretation and manuscript and grant preparation. Through our resident senior program staff, visiting senior scientists and courses given in conjunction with local educators, trainees are exposed to a variety of research applications and techniques. Trainees participate in frequent scientific project review conferences, research seminars and journal clubs as well as actively participating in research programs and manuscript review. Each trainee will also receive a course on ethanol neuropsychopharmacology and a course in conduct of research. Postdoctoral fellows and other advanced trainees are selected with preferential weighting towards those seeking interdisciplinary methodologies. They are then assigned to one of the Principal Investigators responsible for Individual Research Components of the Scripps ARC and the San Diego Alcohol Research community, who will coordinate their initial research project selections. Depending upon a trainee's prior research skills, collaborations with more than one senior scientist are encouraged.